The Strangetown Mystery
by sims2lovexox
Summary: About Ophelia Nigmos and Olive Specter in Strangetown. Based on the Sims 2 characters.
1. Chapter 1

The Strangetown Mystery

Chapter 1

I woke with a start. Looking over at my clock, I saw it was 3am. Ugh, great. I heard voices in the kitchen. Someone must've knocked something over, because there was a huge crash.

"Keep it down! My niece is sleeping, do you want to her to wake up and find out what we're doing?" My aunt hissed. The reply was too quiet for me to hear. My name is Ophelia Nigmos, and I live in Strangetown with my aunt. My parents died when I was younger... I don't like to think about it. It makes me too sad.

Anyway, moving on. I crept out of my room and dived behind a massive pot plant, in case anyone saw me. Nothing very interesting happened after that, but just as I was about to fall asleep from boredom, I saw something that made me sit up and listen intently.

"Here you go, give this to Mr Beaker when you next see him." Someone handed my aunt some sheets of paper.

"Thanks. Don't worry; I'll make sure he gets this."

"Good. We'd better be going now. See you soon." And with that, the men left. I went back into my room to think. Something was going on, and I wanted to find out what.

_Olive POV_

Thank god they were gone. They give me the creeps! Sometimes, I loathe working with them, but the results we get are worth it, I suppose. I tiptoe to Ophelia's room. Listening, I can't hear anything. Good. She's asleep. If she finds out what we were doing, she would freak out. Yes, it is best if she doesn't know.

_Ophelia POV_

This morning it's raining. I sigh and get up. I decide to wear my pink top and my jeans. Hastily brushing my hair and tying it in a neat bun, I go to get some breakfast. Aunt Olive's already in the kitchen, reading the newspaper and drinking some tea.

"Morning dear. Did you sleep well?" She asks, smiling.

"Yes, but I heard a crash in the night. Were we burgled?" I say, pretending to look worried. It's at times like these that I am glad I am such a good actress.

"No, it was probably one of the ghosts crashing into something again." Wow. My aunt is very good at lying. Oh, and I forgot to mention, our house is home to a graveyard, therefore there are lots of ghosts.

"Oh ok." I leave it at that and go to the fridge to get some cereal and milk. I sit down at the table opposite Aunt Olive. We don't speak at all. Aunt Olive is listening to the stereo too, and she keeps singing under her breath. I wish she would sing louder, she has a really amazing voice for someone her age.

It is now 8 o'clock and I have to leave for school. Saying goodbye to Aunt Olive, I grab my school bag and run out of the house. Along the way to school, I meet up with my friend Johnny Smith.

"Hey Ophelia! I got your text last night, what's going on then?"

"I woke up at 3am this morning and my aunt was speaking to two men in the kitchen. I hid behind a pot plant and listened to their conversation-"

"What happened?" Johnny interrupts. I sigh.

"I'm about to tell you, if you can shut up and let me finish! So the conversation was pretty boring, but then one of the men gave Aunt Olive some sheets of paper, and told her to give them to Loki Beaker! I think something's going on, and I want to know!"

"Wow Ophelia... sounds interesting! Mind if I help you?" I beam.

"Your help would be awesome! And if I'm honest, I don't really want to do this on my own..."

"Well then, I'll help you!"

"Thanks!"

Then we arrive at school, and go to our separate lessons. All day I thought about the secret that my aunt is keeping from me. What is so important that my aunt has to give to Loki Beaker? At lunch, Johnny and I make a plan.

We decide to speak to Nervous Subject, as he knew my late mother and lives with the Beakers, we're hoping he'll tell us something that will help us. Then, we find out if Aunt Olive has been there so far today, and if not, then we go back to mine and search for these papers. It's Wednesday, so she has to work and doesn't get back until 7pm.

At last, the bell rings for the end of the day. I meet Johnny and together we begin to walk up to the Beaker household.

"You remember the plan, right?" I ask. He nods.

"Yep. Of course."

Shortly after we knock on the door, Nervous cautiously opens the door.

"Can I help you? Or is it Loki or Circe you're looking for?" He whispers. I feel sorry for him. He must be scared of something, or someone...

"It's you we came to see Nervous. May we come in and speak to you?" I ask, showing my polite side. Johnny looks taken aback. He has never witnessed my acting in person.

"Yes...come on through..." We follow him into the house. Everywhere you look there are weird machines. I feel even sorrier for Nervous. I have heard all the horror stories about what the Beakers do to him, and seeing all these machines make street gossip seem even more real.

He takes us down to his room in the basement.

"So...how can I help you?"

"We were wondering if you could tell us anything about the work my aunt is doing here with Mr and Mrs Beaker?" I ask, sticking with the politeness.

Nervous looks confused.

"I was not aware that your aunt was working with the Beakers, I'm afraid Miss Nigmos." I manage to hide the disappointment from Nervous, but Johnny is unable to. I kick him under the table and he corrects his expression.

"It's ok. We'd better be going soon, but one last thing..."

"Yes?"

"Has my aunt been here at all today?"

"No she hasn't. I've been here all day and she hasn't called by."

"Ok, thanks for your time Nervous. It's been lovely talking to you, but we'd better be going now, homework to do and stuff!"

"Ah, what a life young children have these days...I never got a chance to go to school..." he sighs wistfully. We sympathise, and then leave.

"Ok, well, we'd better be getting back to my house. My aunt will be back in 3 hours." I said.

"Yep. No offense, I know Nervous was a friend of your mother's, but he really gives me the creeps!" Johnny lowers his voice.

"Oh, don't be so cruel! It can't be easy for him, living with the Beakers...haven't you heard all the gossip about what they do to him? And he was ever so upset when my mother died..." my voice gets quieter as I speak about my mother. Her death had a massive impact on me. We were very close.

Finally, we get to my house.

"Where do we look first?" Johnny asks me.

"I'll look in Aunt Olive's room, and you check the kitchen."

1 hour later, and we've looked everywhere. Still no sign of the papers.

_Johnny POV_

To be honest, I was hoping we'd find something by now. I'm getting bored of this now. But, I told Ophelia I would help, and I'm not going to let her down now. We'll find something soon, I hope.

_Ophelia POV_

It's now 10 to 7, Johnny has to go now and we haven't found the papers! I'm quite annoyed actually. I say goodbye to Johnny and go and make some spaghetti.

When Aunt Olive comes in, she grabs a plate of spaghetti, and sits down at the table with me.

"Mmmm...This is delicious dear. Did you make it, or did Johnny? I saw him walking down the road as I arrived back,"

"I made it Aunt Olive."

"Well, it is delicious!" I smile. We finish eating, I help clear up, and then we go to watch the news. I flick through a magazine, not properly listening, until a news article comes up about Jill Smith, Johnny's younger sister.

"Jill Smith, from Strangetown, has gone missing. If you see her, please contact your local police immediately."

My magazine drops out of my hand and falls to the floor.

"She was last seen with Loki Beaker, they were walking down Road to Nowhere, but that was the last time either of them have been seen today..."

Aunt Olive and I are silent. What is Jill going missing has something to do with the papers, and my aunt's work with Loki Beaker?

Whilst I'm thinking about all this, Aunt Olive seems to be a bit uncomfortable. Her hands are unable to stay still, she is sweating and she looks worried and guilty. What is going on?


	2. Chapter 2

The Strangetown Mystery

Chapter 2

_Author Note: Hi! I didn't do an Author Note in the first chapter because...well, I just forgot about it. Oops! ;) Well anyway, this chapter is going to be full of mystery... Right, I'm going to let you all read the chapter now!_

"Aunt Olive, are you ok?" I ask, being careful not to say anything I would regret later.

"Hm? Oh er, yes Ophelia, I'm fine. It's just...I don't want the same thing to happen to you. I couldn't bear it if you went missing too. I'm going over to see Jenny Smith tomorrow to see if there is anything I can do to help. Do you want to come?"

"Yes, I'll come too. I'm just going to go and ring Johnny now, to see if he's ok." I get up and go into my bedroom. Picking up my mobile phone, I dial Johnny's number and wait.

"Hello?"

"Hi Johnny, it's me, Ophelia,"

"Hi, so, you've obviously heard about Jill..."

"Yes I have. Are you ok? She was last seen with Loki Beaker, right?"

"I'm fine, really. Yeah, she was last seen with him, but why was she with him in the first place? She always told me he gave her the creeps,"

"It might have something to do with the paper and Aunt Olive working with or for Loki Beaker."

"Hmm...Maybe, anyway, tomorrow I'm going to look for my sister-"

"Johnny, I'm coming too. Two pairs of eyes are better than one."

"Really? Thanks Ophelia! I'd better go now, see you tomorrow. Meet me at my house at 11am. Bye"

"Bye."

I hang up and go back into the living room. Aunt Olive is on the phone to someone. I hide behind the pot plant again.

"The plan is working. Ophelia suspects nothing; Loki is bringing Jill Smith to you as we speak. They are due to arrive in Belladonna Cove by Friday...No; Circe is working on it... The Curious brother backed out when they found out it was their niece who would be taken...ok, bye."

I run back into my room, wait for 30 seconds and come back out.

"I'm going to The Smith's at 11am tomorrow to help Johnny look for Jill." I say, before going to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready for bed.

_Olive POV_

I'm beginning to feel a bit guilty. After all, it is my niece's friend's sister whom they have taken. But then again, it will all be worth it in the end. I just hope Ophelia doesn't suspect anything, and if she finds out what we're going to do, she will panic and she will turn against me and never forgive me...

The Next Day

_Ophelia POV_

I wake up, and look out of the window. Aunt Olive is coming back from the graveyard. I sigh, an overwhelming wave of sadness washes over me. In that graveyard are the graves of my mother and father.

Snapping back to reality, I get changed into a sky blue t shirt and a skirt, and then go to get some breakfast. Looking at the clock on my way out of my room, I see it is 9:30am.

Aunt Olive is singing in the kitchen, making pancakes. I sit down at the table and listen to her. She really does have a beautiful voice.

Then she sees me, and stops singing.

"Oh, Ophelia! You startled me."

"Sorry. Please sing again. You have a lovely voice."

"Hmmm..." and with that, she serves the pancakes and sits down to eat with me. I decide to ask her about something that has troubled me for years...

"Aunt Olive? How did my parents die?" Aunt Olive doesn't answer, but stands up and leaves the house. I see her go towards the graveyard again. I sigh. I just want to know the truth.

It's almost 11am, so I set off for the Smith household. As I leave my house, I see Aunt Olive sitting in her chair in the graveyard, talking seemingly to herself. I wave goodbye to her, but she pretends not to see me.

As I start walking down Dead End Lane, towards Road to Nowhere, a hand clamps over my mouth, and drags me into a bush. I wriggle free and turn to face my captor. It was... Jill!

"Jill! What's going on? On the news it said you disappeared!"

"I know! Loki Beaker captured me and said I was going to help him do something, or I would die! I escaped and ran back here"

My blood ran cold.

"Hold on, let me ring Johnny and get him to meet us here. We can't let anyone see you yet."

I ring Johnny, he picks up straight away.

"Ophelia? Are you still coming today? It's past 11..."

"Yeah, I know. Listen. I'm with your sister. I need you to come to Dead End Lane with a disguise. NOW!"

"Ok, ok, calm down I'm on my way now!"

I hang up and turn to face Jill. She's gone again! What is going on? When Johnny gets here, he says,

"Yeah, ha ha, very funny girls. Where is she Ophelia?"

"She's gone again. I hung up and then turned around and she was gone!" I'm almost in tears, and this time I'm not acting. How could I let Jill go missing again?!

"It's ok. Don't worry, let's go and speak to my parents."

"Johnny, can we go and see the Curious' household after?"

"Yes of course. Why?"

"They were involved in my aunt's work with Loki Beaker, but they dropped out. Before you ask, I listened in on a phone call last night."

"In that case, we are definitely going there now!"

"But...we need to speak to your parents!" I protest.

"I can ring them now." He goes off to ring them now.

He comes back after about 5 minutes, and then we both begin to walk towards Cover Up Road. We decide to pretend to know what's going on and ask them if they have anything for Aunt Olive.

We arrive, and see Vidcund at the telescope. By the way, the Curious' brothers are Johnny's uncles. His mother is their sister.

"Uncle Vidcund! It's me, Johnny! May we speak to you and Lazlo and Pascal?"

Vidcund sees us and comes down to answer the door.

"Hello Johnny! Oh, and Miss Nigmos too! Please, come in!" We smile gratefully and walk into the living room and sit on the sofa.

"My brothers are out shopping now, but they will be back shortly. What do you want to talk to us about?" Johnny looks uncomfortable as the other Curious brothers walk in the room.

"Ah, hi Johnny and Miss Nigmos!" they say. I hate it when all adults outside my family call me 'Miss Nigmos'. What's wrong with calling me Ophelia? I open my mouth to speak, and I can't remember the plan. Great. Just going to have to improvise now.

"According to my aunt, you know something about the disappearance of your niece, Jill Smith?" I ask slowly.

"Well Miss Nigmos...I don't know what your aunt has told you, but I am refusing to say another word on the matter." Vidcund says, and then walks out of the room, along with Lazlo. But Pascal remains and says to us.

"I will tell you part of what is going on, but only if you promise not to tell anyone else."

We promise.

"We were all working to bring someone back to Strangetown, this person keeps running away, and we needed a child to... help... But in order to do this we needed to kidnap the child. When we found out Jill was to be taken...we backed out and wanted nothing more to do with it. Because if it didn't work, the Beakers were going to blame the child and use the child as Nervous' replacement should he ever walk out on them! I didn't want my niece involved, I tried to stop them, and they got me abducted by aliens to get me out of the way whilst they carried it out. That is all I'm going to say. But if you get yourselves involved, you are putting yourselves in danger..."

Then, he left the room too. Johnny looked at me and said, "Let's get out of here!"

_Pascal POV_

Should I have told them or should I have kept my mouth shut? Oh no, what if Loki Beaker finds out? I've landed myself in trouble now, telling Ophelia and Johnny...

_Ophelia POV  
_I feel scared. Scared for Johnny. Scared for Jill. But also scared for myself, which is strange, as I always put other people's feelings before mine. And speaking of feelings, I have that weird feeling that I'm being followed. I keep looking around, and still there's no one there. I silently laugh at myself and keep walking.

It's dark now, and it's deadly silent. I start to run back to my house, I'm almost there... I turn around again, and see nothing. But when I turn around, Loki Beaker is suddenly standing in front of me.

"Hello...Ophelia... You're just the person I'm looking for..." he laughs and grabs me.

"You know, there is a reason why they call this road 'Dead End Lane'." He laughs again.

I cry out for Aunt Olive, but he puts his hand over my mouth firmly and drags me away.

As I am piled into a car, I see Aunt Olive running towards me, screaming my name. I can hear her shouting at Loki, and him replying.

"You let my niece go now Loki! This was never part of the deal!"

"I know Mrs Specter, but we need Ophelia to...help Miss Smith in her job." Loki replies, keeping his voice level, unlike Aunt Olive, who replies by screaming;

"Just LET HER GO Loki Beaker! She's just a teenager! It's her birthday in 2 days, she needs to be here!"

"We'll bring her back, if she survives..." Loki laughs evilly and then the car drives off. Aunt Olive shouts after me and I realise at that moment exactly how much I mean to her, and vice versa.

_Author Note: And that is the end of the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! __ Please review, I want to know what you think of the story so far!- sims2lovexox_


	3. Chapter 3

The Strangetown Mystery

Chapter 3

_Author Note: Hi again! So last chapter Ophelia got taken by Loki Beaker, and Jill Smith went missing again too. In this chapter, a well known character will be appearing! Also, this chapter might not be up to my usual standard, writers block is hitting me hard at the moment. So apologies in advance!_

_Olive POV_

This is getting out of hand now. My own niece has been taken from me. This is all my fault! If I hadn't agreed to help Loki, this would never have happened. However is Ophelia going to help Jill with this? Both of them have kind hearts, but this job needs nerves and a heart of steel. I have to get them both back before they fail and Loki gets angry...

_Jill POV_

Oh no, they've captured poor Ophelia too. What did she do wrong? In fact, what did either of us do wrong? I am not ashamed to say that I am very scared. I wish I was at home now, watching TV with Mum, or swimming in the pool, whilst Johnny and Dad play football and Mum is relaxing in the shade. I feel so homesick now; I wish I hadn't started thinking about home!

_Ophelia POV_

For a while I can't see anything, and then as my eyes adjust to the dark, I can just make out a figure sitting opposite me. I strain my eyes, and see Jill!

"Jill! It's you again! What happened to you this morning? One minute you were there and the next you were gone!" I say loudly.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down! Do you want Loki to hear our conversation?" Jill whispers.

"Sorry!"

"This morning Loki found me whilst you were on the phone. I didn't get the chance to warn you that he was going to kidnap you next. Earlier today we went to the Beaker household. Mrs Specter was there."

"Aunt Olive? What happened?"

"She started off by enquiring about my health, and then told Loki exactly how to treat me. He hated being told what to do, and called Mrs Specter an interfering old bat! Don't worry; your aunt had a lot to say to him about that! And then Loki said, 'How about I take your precious niece with me, she can help Jill.' And we all thought he just said it to get a reaction, which he did. When you see him properly, you'll see he is missing a tooth. Mrs Specter slapped him so hard his tooth came flying out of his mouth. It was so funny!" I couldn't help but laugh, despite the situation we were in.

"Jill, do you know where he's taking us, and what we have to do?" I whisper, hoping Jill will pick up on the hint of urgency in my voice.

"No, he won't say. He only speaks about business on the phone, and when he's on the phone he goes out of my earshot." I sigh sadly. We spend the next few minutes in silence. Then, the car stops. Jill and I glance at each other. The boot door opens and Loki's face peers in.

"You two are going to stay here whilst I make a few phone calls. Got it?" I see that he is indeed missing a tooth. Well done Aunt Olive! We nod, and he closes the door again.

"Right then. Let's get started." I say, and begin to try and break free of the rope.

"What are you doing?" Jill asks, scared.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to get free of this rope so we can both escape. Are you going to help or not?" Rhetorical question asked, she helps me, and together we loosen the rope. Then, the door opens...

_Jill POV_

When the door opened, I was so scared. My heart skipped a beat. I thought it was Loki, back again. But it was a woman. She seemed quite familiar. I recognised her as soon as Ophelia spoke.

_Ophelia POV_

"Bella!" I cry and she quickly hugs me before saying,

"Hi Ophelia. I'll explain later, but first I need to get you both out of here." She cuts the rope with a knife, and all three of us run as fast as we can away from the car, and Loki Beaker.

Very soon, Jill and I start to slow down. Bella starts looking worried.

"Come on Ophelia, Jill! We need to keep moving. He can still find us here. Just 5 more minutes, please!" She ends up having to drag us to our destination. It's not fair. How can she have such stamina and be able to run so fast, and she's wearing heels!

After what feels like ages, Bella drags us into the city centre.

"Where are we?" I ask, bewildered.

"Belladonna Cove. Not long now." Why does Belladonna Cove sound like the worst place to be right now...?

Finally, Bella drags us into a small house at the bottom of a hill leading to all the posh big houses. We all collapse on the floor, exhausted. Jill and I fall asleep immediately.

_Bella POV_

I can't believe Loki Beaker! First Nervous Subject was taken away from his own mother, then I am taken from my husband and children, and now Jill Smith and Ophelia Nigmos! I don't get it; does he _enjoy_ ruining people's lives?

_Ophelia POV_

When I wake up, I am in a small unfamiliar room. It takes me a few minutes to remember everything. As it all comes flooding back to me, I wish I never remembered anything. I hear a loud crash downstairs and someone cry out in pain.

I run downstairs and run into the kitchen. Bella is running her hand under the tap. I walk up to Bella.

"What happened?"

"I dropped the kettle just after it boiled."

"Ouch! Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No, don't worry about me. One of the things the Beakers did to me whilst I was their replacement test subject was pour boiling liquids on my hands. You get used to the pain after a while Ophelia."

I am so shocked I have to sit down. Bella bandages her hand, and comes to sit down with me.

"I know, it's a lot to take in. But don't worry; I'll explain everything once Jill is up and we've all eaten something. Now, do you want something to eat? I'm making some spaghetti." Spaghetti. The last meal my aunt complimented me on... I nod. Bella turns back to the stove, but the spaghetti has burnt in the time she spent nursing her sore hand and speaking to me.

"Bella?"

"Yes? Oh no, looks like we'll have to order a pizza, eh?"

"Did you know my mother?"

"Yes I did. She never stopped talking about you when you were little. She adored you. She used to come and see me every day when I was living with the Beakers. Such a kind and caring woman." I smile to myself.

Bella goes to the phone to order a pizza as Jill comes down.

"Come and sit down. Bella is just ordering us a pizza as she has burnt the spaghetti." Jill comes and sits down next to me.

"Is that Bella Goth? From Pleasantview?"

"Yes. She was a friend of my mother's."

"Pizza's on its way now." Bella comes back into the room and says,

"Bella? If you came from here to Strangetown, then why don't you go back to Mortimer, Cassandra and Alexander in Pleasantview?"

Bella sighs.

"It's a little bit more complicated. I have to stay here for a few months, just so the hospital can keep an eye on me. When I was living with the Beakers, some of the experiments they did on me...brrr."

*ding dong*

"Pizza's here." Bella gets up and goes to the door. Suddenly, we hear a scream.

"Bella? What's going on?" I cry, running out into the hall. I scream when I see what's going on.

_Jill POV_

Bella has been tied up and two more men are coming towards me and Ophelia. Before we have chance to run, they capture us and tie us up too. We are all taken outside. It's raining heavily.

_Ophelia POV_

Loki and Circe Beaker are standing under an umbrella.

"Ah, Bella. It's nice to see you again. Now we know where you live, we will be calling by more often. Oh, and here are Miss Smith and Miss Nigmos. Your little escapade was clever, but not clever enough, I'm afraid." Loki walks off into the car, taking the umbrella with him and leaving Circe standing in the downpour. She runs into the car after him, squealing about her hair. By this time, Bella, Jill and I are soaked. Bella's hair is ruined, and her makeup is all over her face. Jill is shivering with the cold. And me? I am standing there, showing no emotion. When my parents died, it took them 13 hours to find me in the house. I was there in the freezing cold. I'm used to cold now.

We are all piled into the car again, Bella with us this time. What's going to happen to us now? And where are they taking us?

_And that's another chapter finished! Hope you thought this one was ok, writers blocked hit me and then went as the story went on, more ideas came flooding into my mind! Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter! I'm hoping to upload it within the next few days, but because it's Christmas soon it's all a bit hectic at the moment! Please review, I'd like to know what you thought of this chapter!-sims2lovexox_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Author Note: Hello again! So, last chapter Ophelia, Bella and Jill were captured by the Beakers again and are being taken somewhere. One more thing, in this story, Johnny and Ophelia are just friends. For now. I might change it later on...and I might not... ;)_

_Ophelia POV_

I'm scared. But having Bella with us makes me feel a little bit safer. She's been through all this before, and she seems a lot calmer than Jill and I put together! I suddenly remember my mobile phone. I fish it out my pocket and turn it on.

30 missed calls, 20 texts and 30 voicemail messages later...I put my phone away as it runs out of charge.

"There goes our last ray of hope..." Bella says, watching me put my phone away.

"We could've used it earlier, called Aunt Olive, and then we wouldn't be here now. We'd be back at home in Strangetown. It's all my fault." I mutter miserably. I'd forgotten how sharp Bella's hearing is.

"Don't you ever say it is your fault! This isn't your fault, and it never will be! You had a lot to deal with in the last few days; it just didn't occur to you that you still had your mobile phone with you. If it's anyone's fault, its mine..." Bella's voice trails off slowly.

"How is it your fault? What have-"

"Will you two just shut up now! No talking from now on, got it?" Circe's voice is full of malice. She turns back to face the map, and continues guiding Loki as he drives.

Bella puts her finger to her lips and signs for me to be quiet.

"I'll explain later, I promise." She whispers, but not quietly enough...

"Bella Goth, I thought I just told you to be quiet. This is all your fault; the kids with you can blame all this on you. If you didn't keep running away, then they wouldn't be here." Circe laughs evilly.

Jill and I look at each other, and then at Bella. Her head is in her hands. I reach out and take her hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Ophelia." She sobs.

_Bella POV_

I can't help myself. The tears keep coming. Ophelia and Jill know it's my fault, but they don't know what's going to happen to them. I want to tell them, but if I do, Loki and Circe will kill me and the girls will be petrified...

_Ophelia POV_

At last, we arrive at our destination. Bella, Jill and I are dragged out of the car and quickly dragged into a large house.

"Hello, everyone. Loki, Circe, nice to see you again at last. What took you so long with bringing them here?" said a woman standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry Jess. Miss Smith escaped and we had to catch her again, and Bella made them run away to the other side of Belladonna Cove." Circe replied.

"Oh...so you've had a very eventful few days." The woman came over to us.

"You must be Bella Goth. I've heard all about you. And you must be Jill Smith. I was told you were older than you look, I hope it's true; a child will never be able to do the job. And you... you are?" She turns to each of us in turn.

"Ophelia Nigmos." I reply, trying to keep my voice from betraying how scared I am.

"You are Olive Specter's niece, aren't you? How nice...Loki, why is she here? She wasn't on the list!"

"Sorry Miss Newman, but we thought Miss Nigmos could help Miss Smith in the job, as you said, a child wouldn't be able to do the job..." Loki is clearly scared of this woman, unlike Circe, who is treating the woman as a friend, instead of her boss.

"I'm going to ring Olive now, to tell her that the idiot who brought her niece here without reason will be dealt with shortly." And with that, the woman walked over to the phone.

"Oh, and one more thing, take the girls to their room. Give them half an hour to get ready, and then we'll get on with the job."

"Ok, Miss Newman."

We are all taken upstairs to a room with lots of bunk beds. Jill grabs a top bunk and sits there, grinning. I take the bunk under her, and Bella sits down on the bed next to mine.

Half an hour later, Circe comes in.

"You're wanted downstairs. Come now." She leads us out the room and downstairs into an immaculate living room. The woman is sitting on a cream sofa, waiting for us.

"Ah, here they are. Now, we haven't been properly introduced, have we? My name's Ella Newman. I am in charge of Mind Wipe Incorporated. Bella here is quite familiar with what we do here, except thanks to some unknown friends of hers, the mind wipe is reversed when we send her back to Strangetown. But this time it is going to work. Ophelia and Jill, your job is to find a key ingredient for our new mind wipe potion, which we will use on Bella. You have no choice, you will help us. It will be very dangerous. You leave tomorrow. Go and get some rest now. You will need it. Bye."

Jill and I are taken back upstairs. We are both in shock. Jill is actually shaking. We get to our beds but neither of us sleep at all. Well, I think Jill dropped off after a while, but I was up all night, wondering about what was going to happen to us, starting tomorrow.

_Author Note: I know this chapter was shorter than the others, but I can't think of anything else to write for this chapter. I'll make it up to you all next chapter! __ Please review, I want to know what you think of this story so far!-sims2lovexox_


End file.
